1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a network interface system, and more particularly, to a network interface card driving system and method supporting a plurality of physical layers.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve the above and other objectives, the present invention provides a network interface system suitable for a computer network supporting a plurality of physical layers. The driver system comprises the network interface adapter and the computer system supporting a plurality of physical layers. The network interface adapter supporting a plurality of physical layers has a plurality of network physical layers for connecting to the network through different network physical layers. Moreover, the network interface adapter supporting a plurality of physical layers only provides a device code, but does not provide different codes corresponding to different network physical layers. The computer system is used for inserting the network interface adapter supporting a plurality of physical layers. Furthermore, the network interface adapter supporting a plurality of physical layers is driven according to the network physical layer selected by the user. After the user installs the device drivers supporting these network physical layers, if the user wants to change the network physical layer selected, the user only needs to select the physical layer on the screen provided by the basic input/output system of the computer system. At that moment, the basic input/output system reads the device code provided by the network interface adapter supporting a plurality of physical layers, and according to the network physical layer selected and the device code read, calculates the simulation device code corresponding to the network physical layer, so as to setup the device driver.
In view of this, the present invention provides a network interface system supporting a plurality of physical layers and the method thereof. When the user changes the connected network physical layer, the driver system and the method thereof is able to support the selected network physical layer without re-installing the device driver and without reconfiguring the communication protocol parameters.